ADVENT
ADVENT was an organisation that collaborated with the aliens, years after the first international-government-funded XCOM failed to repel the aliens' invasion. They're the main enforcers for the aliens, to the human world, and have manufactured many things throughout their existence. From advanced weapons to even a type of fast food, ADVENT was commonly trusted by the general community, in terms of keeping them safe. They're XCOM's primary enemies in the early stages of their resistance career, but later, they became stronger, gaining more equipment, and they usually supported the aliens. Although ADVENT might be a powerful adversary for XCOM, seemingly, they later perished after XCOM revealed the truth, and won against the aliens themselves. ADVENT has a wide variety of troops which work closely with alien forces, there is the standard Troopers, the Officers who can mark enemies as prime targets and posses grenades, Stun Lancers who make use of the shock lance, and the heavily armoured Shieldbearer who can summon energy shields to protect their allies. To combat the undead Lost, ADVENT deploys the Purifiers equipped with flamethrowers and incendiary grenades and Priests who posses Psionic abilities. To support their troops, ADVENT also uses robots, like turrets to defend their bases, MECs for heavy artillery, and Sectopods in extreme situations. ADVENT troops are cloned and are a mix of alien and human DNA. Battle vs. First Order Military (by Monkey Doctor 33) A long time ago.... in a galaxy, far, far away.... "Forgive me. I feel it again... the call from light. The Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again the power of the darkness, and I'll let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started." Words muttered from Kylo Ren, the grandson of the legendary Sith Lord, Darth Vader, and the one representative side from the Force of the First Order, aside from the intimidating Supreme Leader Snoke. He was speaking to the wrecked helmet of the Galactic Empire's former glorious master. He, who was once a slave-boy from Tatooine, then the apprentice of the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi during the era of the Clone Wars, and finally, Darth Vader, the apprentice of Darth Sidious, and one of the strongest Force-users in the universe. In his command shuttle, the Finalizer, Ren and the First Order have been troubled by the escape of Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, who knew the way of finding the map to the place of Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. The map is hidden within BB-8, an adorable astromech droid, said to be one-of-a-kind. He has spoken to Supreme Leader Snoke about this, and now, he spoke to Darth Vader's old but iconic wrecked mask. He wants his grandfather to remind me the power of the Dark Side, and destroy the last Jedi, no other than his own uncle. Kylo's strong in the Force, and he won't stop until he can find and kill Luke Skywalker. But then, in secrecy, Ren actually has another plan, a plan that he has not told anyone yet about, even the Supreme Leader doesn't know it. Ren considered his plan to be perfect for the First Order, but it's not related to his mission to hunt down Luke Skywalker. Instead, this plan involves in the view of strengthening the First Order's grip across the galaxy. 30 years after the Battle of Endor, they sure have flourished and strengthened, from the remnants of the Galactic Empire, but Ren thought that by "conquering" a planet, the First Order will surely intimidate the New Republic, straight after he takes the planet. The planet Ren's thinking about, however, is outside both the First Order's galaxy, or the New Republic's. Not many know about the planet's existence, even if it's populated by humans, but rumours say that anyone, no matter if they're from the Inner-Rim or the Outer-Rim, they will not survive being in this planet. After speaking to his grandfather's mask, Ren rises up, and goes out from his private quarters in the Finalizer. When his quarters' door opens, he sees General Hux waiting for him in front of the door. However, the leader of the Knights of Ren is not surprised by this. In fact, Hux is there for "the plan". "Who are you speaking with?" "Someone who I'd speak with, even if he's not here. Get in, Hux. The time has come for our... my ''plan." Hux enters Ren's private quarters, where he discusses "the plan" with Kylo Ren. "I must admit it, sir. I am a little bit surprised when you told me about this plan." "Have you assembled the Stormtroopers I wanted?" "Yes, I have. I secretly assembled them at the same time you went to Jakku, and finished right when you brought that Resistance pilot to the Finalizer. 20 Stormtroopers, all are the best ones in the First Order." "Except for FN-2187." "I would've questioned his loyalty back when he's still... ''loyal, if I knew this is about to happen." "Does Supreme Leader Snoke know this?" "Lips are sealed, sir. No one else know about this, other than the 20 Stormtroopers, and us two, as well as the crew of our ship." "Have you located the planet's location?" "Yes, I have. And seems like your plan is about to get a good start. The planet you wanted to 'take' is located in a galaxy, far, far, away, outside the Republic's reach, in the Hosnian System. This planet's galaxy is pretty... young." "I have heard stories about no one surviving being in that planet. Have you confirmed that?" "Personally, I think our Stormtroopers are about to survive being in that planet. But, if you think about it... 20 Stormtroopers can't take an entire planet." "I do not send 20 Stormtroopers to take an entire planet, Hux. I am not an idiot." "(Sighs) In terms of 'confirming the stories', Ren, the planet is seemingly ruled by another faction similar to the First Order, but much more... non-humanized." "How about their strength?" "Haven't confirmed about that one. I have tried to gather intel from the planet's military, but I cannot find much about it." After Hux finished up his sentence, Ren then stared at Hux for 4 seconds, silently, then looks at his Lightsaber. Ren pulls out his Lightsaber, and ignites it in front of the General. "General, I trust that this scouting mission will go well with the plan. And don't make me unleash my wrath upon you, or the population on that planet, due to your failure. Prepare the transport ship, now." "Yes, General. And one more thing." "What is it?" Kylo replied, at the same time he turned off his Lightsaber. "The planet's name, is Earth." Meanwhile.... 12.00 PM The Avenger, XCOM Mobile Base Europe It's been a long and rough day for the newly arrived XCOM recruits, who have just come home to the Avenger, after a mission in what was supposed to be Bucharest in the past. The XCOM recruits, in their previous mission, were accompanied by two XCOM soldiers, that are more experienced. The XCOM has begun fighting back the diabolical enforcers of the alien invaders, the ADVENT, along with their non-human allies. The XCOM once crumbled, even under Commander Bradford's lead. Until one day, Bradford and two XCOM soldiers managed to recover the body of the true Commander of the XCOM organization. And with him being back on board, the entire soldiers and personnels of XCOM are back to work, kicking alien asses like in their good old days, when they're supported internationally. On board the Avenger, the newly arrived XCOM soldiers are being healed in the infirmary, while also gaining a new rank of "Squaddie". Although so, other XCOM soldiers are still in-reserve. On another side, Dr. Richard Tygan has been working with newly-recruited scientists, in researching the secrets of ADVENT's advanced technology, for the XCOM to use against ADVENT themselves. As usual, in the engineering room, Chief Lily Shen, the main engineer of the current XCOM, works on many new projects, as the Commander commanded her to. And in the Bridge, Commander John Bradford himself is present there. However, he still is not the one in charge of most of the XCOM. Currently, the main Commander himself is asleep in his living quarters. John is looking at the globe hologram at the Bridge, seeking other places that XCOM might should've explored later on. By that means, other places where XCOM's supposed to kick some asses free of ADVENT's influence, or recover high-value targets. Currently, Bradford himself is looking at a Blacksite. "Huh... I felt that these days are getting harder and harder. We need to make better weapons. In a matter of time, those aliens and filthy ADVENT scumbags are gonna have tougher skins..." Bradford muttered himself in a state of little stress, while drinking a small dose of alcohol. Bradford's alcoholism hasn't truly faded even when he rejoined the newly restored XCOM. "Well, we can't really make new weapons if we haven't researched it yet." Words suddenly come out of nowhere, surprising Bradford. John turns around, and sees Dr. Richard Tygan. "Hey, Tygan! What're you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" "Just chilling around, commander. Relaxing. Well, the Commander gave us orders to research the ADVENT technology ASAP, but well, there's just me, and 5 scientists. We need some sleep, so... yeah. You haven't slept for some days now, Central." "Well, the spirit within me burns. The Commander's re-appearance makes my spirit high..." "And that's why you're drinking a Johnnie Walker?" Tygan interruped Bradford's sentences, but the two then share a laugh. "Well, I'm still alcoholic. But then, I'm not tired of looking at the hologram, seeing places where we should kill some more alien invaders and ADVENT f*ckers." "Ah, I see. Oh, Central, I have been thinking of some things nowadays." "What is it, doc?" "Do you believe that there's a chance that we'll get some sort of help at one point, fighting the ADVENT and the aliens?" Tygan said while scratching his head. "Oh, boy. To be honest, I don't think that we're gonna get a high chance at getting some help from external sources. At one point, doctor, a certain paramilitary group opposed us and supported the aliens. I don't think we're gonna get any help later on." "Well, I've been thinking about that because.... hold on, what's that?" Tygan looked at the globe hologram, followed by Bradford himself. The hologram showed that the XCOM's radar picked up a signal, just above Earth's atmosphere. Aliens may have used space-ships before, but it's a rare occasion that they use it. "What the hell... seems like today's gonna be a strange day. Aliens've dominated the Earth, so why would they use space-ships?" Tygan said in a state of confusion, but Bradford seemingly answers it with a sharp reply. "Either there are more aliens coming to Earth, requested by the Elders themselves... or it's something outside ''both us and the aliens." Finishing his sentence, Bradford looked into Tygan's eyes. "Can you get a close-up on that ship?" "Maybe. I'll try." While using the hologram of the Bridge to see "things outside" is a rare occasion, Tygan tapped into a computer, typed in some codes, and an image appeared on the hologram.... or at least, the rough image. "Hold on, can the hologram show us images?" "Haven't tried it, Central. But there we go... zooming in, zooming in, zooming...." Tygan then stopped zooming it until the sight's pretty clear. And the sight, shocked both the doctor, and the junior commander. "Holy hell, what the f*ck is that...." Bradford replied with his eyes, opened wide, in a state of being stunned. ''Above Earth's atmosphere.... "So, this is the planet, Hux? 'Earth'? " Kylo Ren said to Hux, while looking to the blue planet outside his Maxima-A Class Heavy Cruiser. The Cruiser is equipped with a new type of engine, allowing them the ability of extragalactic travel, something most ships in both the Outer-Rim or Mid-Rim can't accomplish. The Inner-Rim, as well. The ship is pretty big, and there are actually more than 20 Stormtroopers in there "Yes, my lord. And I guarantee you, the new anti-radar technology on this ship will not make anyone on this planet know that this cruiser's... here." Hux stated with high confidence. Unknown to him, minutes after they arrived in the ship above the planet's atmosphere, XCOM managed to detect them, somehow. "I do not care about being detected, or not. Prepare the troop transport, General. We will make our first landfall on this planet, and survive getting out of it. I will prove that even a handful of the First Order can get out of this... 'slaughering zone'." Kylo Ren commanded Hux, before going to the ship's command room. There, he will observe the Stormtroopers' progress on Earth, and see what truly makes "Earth" a place to be "feared". In the cruiser's hangar, the 20 Stormtroopers are lined-up. All these Stormtroopers are veterans, having already underwent intense training since they're young, and capable of nearly handling anything in their way. No matter what kind of threat they're facing, man or beast. There are 3 Riot Control Stormtroopers, two Flametroopers, and two Megablaster Troopers. The Stormtroopers stood, with their hearts steadied and their grips on their weapons strengthened. And then, Kylo Ren and General Hux entered the hangar, seeing the Stormtroopers. "Listen to me, troopers. Do not fail in this mission, or you will feel the wrath of the Dark Side. This mission is crucial for our advancement, and to prove that the First Order is not a FORCE ''to be underestimated. The New Republic will see that even with our superweapon not ready yet, we are unstoppable." Kylo Ren spoke up in confidence, and high will. "You heard him, Stormtroopers. Now, as soon as you reached the ground, Ren himself will monitor your actions, so we can see what's going on down there. It doesn't matter if there's just ''one ''Stormtrooper alive after this mission, I want a report on the opposing forces' details. We need more than just images of what we're facing up against. If you've touched the ground and immediately, there are enemy forces, shoot them. Take every opportunity you have, do not disappoint us both. Now go." After giving some details, Hux commanded the Stormtroopers to board on the Atmospheric Assault Lander, and minutes after they all boarded, the ship goes down to Earth... for the First Order, not knowing the dangers they will face. ''The Avenger, XCOM's Mobile Base 1.30 AM "Oh, great, now the ship's gone." Bradford muttered, seeing that the ship has disappeared from the radar. Bradford realized that the ship detected was shown in the radar for literally only 5 minutes before disappearing. But Bradford may realize that the ship got a cloaking system, which hides them from the rest of the world. "So, Central, what do you think is that?" An XCOM personnel asked Central. Even if it just lasted 5 minutes, Bradford can't sleep for another hour again. "Well, I've been thinking about that ship again. I think it is human in nature. I mean, that 5-minute-image I saw. I looked at the details, trying to figure things up about that ship, and it doesn't look alien at all. I mean, it seems industrial in nature, but currently, it's impossible for humans to build that kind of thing. Well, at least with the aliens' technologies, we can. But if so, how can that ship appear out of the sky, out of nowhere?" Bradford replied while scratching his head in total confusion. "No idea either, sir. It's impossible if humans do exist outside this planet. If so, how can they live, anyway? They live on Mars, or something? Humans secretly colonizing other planets under the aliens' control for their own hidden agenda, or experimentation?" The XCOM personnel stated his opinion. "Colonizing other planets... that could be right. But how? Unless there has been other things happening in the past few years and we don't know sh*t about it, that's gonna be bloody f*cked up. We may can intercept that ship but... that ship is comparable to a Supply Barge back in XCOM's glory days. And intercepting them would be a hell of a hard effort." Bradford said while looking at the personnel. "Unless it has another transport ship." A female XCOM personnel spoke, and both the male personnel and Bradford looked at her.. "I am sorry, what?" Bradford said in curiosity. "Look at the globe again, Central. Another ship has been deployed by our 'mysterious ship' previously. And this one is the ship that is comparable to the Barge. The previous ship you saw? We can compare it to a Battleship." The female personnel replied with a taken-aback nature. "That means... holy sh*t, someone else is trying to invade Earth. What could possibly go right here?" Bradford said while also realizing something. If someone's wanting to invade another already-invaded planet, that's gonna be hell of a thing to see, feel, or hear. Near the skies of Romania 2.00 AM The First Order's Atmospheric Assault Lander began to approach the airspace of what used to be the capital city of Romania on Earth, Bucharest. While the Stormtroopers in the ship see it as the first city they'll scout over for the First Order, the "forces below" see it as a place that has been repaired after XCOM's assault there. In the AAL, the Stormtroopers are getting prepared to scout the place... or assault it, depending on how Kylo Ren sees it. Yes, it is a scouting mission, but Kylo Ren's command makes the mission more like a small-scale invasion. In the ship, several Stormtroopers are seen examining their F-11D blaster rifles, seeing if they're fully functional, and in full capacity. The three Riot Control Stormtroopers are seen polishing their betaplast shields, to defend them from "unwanted harms". Kylo commanded the Riot Stormtroopers to be brought along in case there's a "species" that he's interested in learning into on Earth. The Stormtroopers think that the "enemies" in the first place that they're gonna scout in are nothing but normal militia, comparable to the weak Rebels back in the past. But they don't know anything about "the enemies". Down below, in Bucharest, there are some people, attending genetic therapy clinics, trying to make their healths "better". Unknown to them, for the aliens, the gene therapy clinics are actually nothing but a propaganda for a darker intent. The gene therapies are fairly new to the people in Bucharest, so they're pretty excited to go there, even if it's in 2 AM in the morning. ADVENT Troopers are patroling the area, searching if there are any "unwanted disturbances" in the area. And the Troopers stationed there are actually quite annoyed by the XCOM. But then, like the Stormtroopers, they don't know what's coming next. 7 ADVENT Troopers are present in the area, with a commanding officer among them. They're just a normal patrol, employed 24/7, but they're changed each day. They may look human on the outside, but that's just because of their carefully-crafted helmet. They're completely inhuman behind the helmet. However, no one knows about this, except XCOM. The ADVENT Troopers walked around the area, around the nearly-empty road, with no public vehicles nearby, seeing some civilians getting into gene therapy clinics. Everything seems fine and good, until one unexpected presence appeared. An ADVENT Trooper seemingly spotted something in the sky, and muttered something in an alien language than the other ADVENT soldiers understad. Saying something humans can't understand, the ADVENT Trooper signals the other ADVENT soldiers, including the officer to look up to the sky. Definitely, there's something there. The ADVENT Troopers aimed their magnetic rifles up.... ... and a minute later, a rain of blaster bolts appear out of nowhere, taking down two ADVENT Troopers, while the others take cover. The ADVENT Officer commanded the remaining troopers to fire at the now-visible Atmosphere Assault Lander, and the one raining down the blaster bolts is spotted. A Stormtrooper, armed with a mounted ship-blaster gun, fires a barrage of blaster bolts to the ADVENT Troopers once again, taking down yet another ADVENT Trooper. The ADVENT soldiers opened fire on the AAL, but failed to hit the Stormtrooper firing at them, as he backed away from the rain of projectiles for a while. When the ADVENT soldiers reloaded their weapons, the Stormtrooper opened fire once again, now taking down nearly the entire patrol of ADVENT troopers, except the officer. Nearby, civilians are running away from the "start of an assault", and the ADVENT officer makes his last stand. As the AAL begins to land, the mounted-gun Stormtrooper begins to concentrate fire on the remaining ADVENT officer who is taking cover by an ADVENT armored truck. The ADVENT officer requested for back-up, and informed to "the central command" that the enemy is not XCOM, but a group of white-armored men, descending from the skies. But after 1-and-a-half-minute of muttering a weird alien language, the ADVENT officer gets out of cover and tries to throw a grenade at the mounted-gun Stormtrooper. Unluckily for him, the ADVENT officer gets shot first ''by the mounted-gun Stormtrooper, putting a lot of holes at the officer's body. Unluckily again, he doesn't get to throw the grenade, and the grenade explodes point blank on his face, completely removing the officer's head from the body. The officer's death was actually witnessed by a nearby bystander, who was shocked and ran away in fear. However, unluckily, the bystander is shot in the head by a Stormtrooper, straight after the Stormtroopers are deployed out of the AAL. Apparently, Kylo Ren issued the Stormtroopers the order of "shoot-to-kill", no matter if it's an innocent bystander, or an alien. And after the entire Stormtrooper squadron is deployed, they immediately secured the area, putting the Megablaster Troopers on a well-covered area to mount their FWMB-10 Repeating Blasters, with one of them on a rooftop, and another one in the cover of a table, inside a building. The Flametroopers and Riot Troopers are positioned with the entire 14 other normal Stormtroopers. "General Hux, we have eliminated 7 hostiles. They appear human, after all." One of the Stormtroopers speak to General Hux through a comm-link. "Good, now secure the area, and explore it." General Hux commanded so, far, far, away in the Maxima-A Cruiser. On the other hand, the AAL is moved to a safer place, finely concealed with a stealth technology. (First Order) x20 (ADVENT) x20 "General Hux ordered us to..." Before the Stormtrooper who spoke with Hux commands the other Stormtroopers to do his orders, the first spark of this battle is lighted up with a projectile, fired from an ADVENT Magnetic Rifle, hits the Stormtrooper's head, killing him, and knocking him back a few meters away. (First Order) x19 (ADVENT) x20 Due to that, the other Stormtroopers are alerted by this and gets themselves ready for battle. "Seems like 7 of those guys are not enough!" A Stormtrooper said when he's pointing to his front. 3 armored trucks make their way to the First Order's location, with 5 ADVENT Troopers (one of them scored the first kill of the battle) on foot. As the armored trucks stopped, more ADVENT Troopers are deployed, with some of them being similar to some of the Stormtroopers' special type of soldiers. Immediately, after some of the ADVENT soldiers are deployed, the two groups exchanged fire, but none of them managed to hit each other. Luckily, a Stormtrooper managed to hit an ADVENT Trooper by a blaster bolt to the leg, and finishes it with another shot from another Stormtrooper to the head. (First Order) x19 (ADVENT) x19 The two factions' soldiers begin to take cover, and once again, exchange fires. However, an ADVENT Officer, hiding from a well-defended position/cover, takes aim and fires at a Stormtrooper. Miraculously, the Stormtrooper is harmed, but his armor prevented him from dying. Hurt, but not down yet, the Stormtrooper tried to get up, but neverthless, the same ADVENT officer shot him in the head. (First Order) x18 (ADVENT) x19 "Flamers, do your job!" A Stormtrooper shouted out, and a Flametrooper runs from the main battlefield, and ambushes a squad of ADVENT Troopers, and burned them down with his D-93 Flamethrower. The ADVENT Troopers caught in the fire screamed in panic, and scurried out of cover. And due to that, they exposed themselves to the Stormtroopers' blaster rifles that fire out blaster bolts that take their lives out. Another unlucky thing happened, and an ADVENT Officer takes a shot at the Flametrooper's tank, which later explodes, killing the Flametrooper. (First Order) x17 (ADVENT) x15 As they're beginning to lose numbers, the ADVENT Officer gives a ''mark ''at a Stormtrooper, that is staying behind a fountain for cover. The ADVENT Troopers then opened fire, but it doesn't hit the Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper behind the fountain muttered for help, until redemption comes: an ADVENT Stun Lancer comes out of cover, brandishing his stun lancer, and runs quickly to the Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper immediately gets shocked, and fires the stun lancer. However, the first blaster bolt does not flinch the ADVENT Stun Lancer, and the Stormtrooper is distracted. An ADVENT Trooper managed to hit the Stormtrooper's arm, breaking it, and as soon as he tried to aim again, the Stun Lancer then gives the Stormtrooper a taste of his stun lancer. And for one minute of prolonged shock, the Stormtrooper dies. However, the ADVENT Stun Lancer, weakened by the blaster shot, gets killed when the one remaining Flametrooper comes and burns him, point blank. (First Order) x16 (ADVENT) x14 After that, an ADVENT Officer muttered (once again) with a weird alien language, and the entire ADVENT Troopers changed the places of their cover. A Stormtrooper realized this, and says that they're trying to flank them. Luckily, the Megablaster Stormtrooper on the rooftop managed to supress much of the ADVENT Troopers, and killed one of them with a stray blaster bolt, piercing the Trooper's head. The ADVENT Officer then signaled a seemingly bulkier ADVENT Trooper to come and "defend them". "What the hell is that guy doing?! Is he trying to make an earthquake or something?" The Megablaster Stormtrooper saw the ADVENT Shieldbearer, trying to do something weird. But then, the effect of the Shieldbearer's "weird action" pays off. The Shieldbearer pounds the ground, and then the entire ADVENT Troopers in the area got an energy shield. The Megablaster Stormtrooper immediately opened fire on the newly-shielded ADVENT Troopers, but the ADVENT Officer marked him, and the ADVENT Troopers focused fire on him. However, seeing something more useful, the ADVENT Officer throws a grenade. Unluckily, it does not reach the Megablaster Trooper, but explodes in a group of Stormtroopers, killing some of them. However, one of them is protected from the shrapnel due to his armor. (First Order) x13 (ADVENT) x13 The wounded Stormtrooper tries to crawl for cover, but an ADVENT Stun Lancer managed to find him. WIth his rifle not available for usage, the wounded Stormtrooper uses his SE-44C Blaster Pistol to shoot the Stun Lancer. However, the Shieldbearer's energy shield protects him from nearly all the pistol's shots, and the Stun Lancer nearly killed the Stormtrooper. Fortunately, a Riot Control Stormtrooper managed to bash the Stun Lancer away from the wounded Stormtrooper, and engages in a melee battle with him. The Stun Lancer tries to strike the RIot Stormtrooper, but he immediately blocks it with his betaplast shield. The Stormtrooper countered by "poking" his Z-6 Riot Control Baton to the Stun Lancer's leg, stunning him, and sending him falling down. And with this oppotunity, the Stormtrooper shoots the Stun Lancer with his blaster rifle. The Riot Control Stormtrooper then abandoned his riot control baton and shield, and grabs hold of the wounded Stormtrooper, trying to get him to a safe place. However, an ADVENT Shieldbearer shoots the Riot Control Stormtrooper right in the head with his upgraded magnetic rifle, and the wounded Stormtrooper is annihilated when an ADVENT Trooper threw a grenade at them both, which not only kills the two Stormtroopers, but another one beside the duo. (First Order) x10 (ADVENT) x12 "Fall back, now!" A Stormtrooper commanded the remaining other Stormtroopers to find a safer place to fight, as they have been overwhelmed by the ADVENT Troopers, by two soldiers. As the Stormtroopers scurry away, a Riot Control Stormtrooper stands his ground, gets down on his knees, covers himself with his shield, and fires his blaster rifle at the ADVENT Troopers, and (finally) managed to kill an ADVENT Officer. This act is then supported by the two remaining Megablaster Stormtroopers, who delievered a barrage of hell to them. One of these barrages managed to injure a Shieldbearer, who is trying to provide another energy shield. The injured Shieldbearer would try to make a run for the nearest cover in a barricade, but the Megablaster Stormtroopers' barrage of blaster bolts eventually killed him. (First Order) x10 (ADVENT) x10 Although it managed to kill two ADVENT soldiers, there's still one ADVENT Officer, a Shieldbearer, a Stun Lancer, and 7 ADVENT Troopers. The remaining officer begins to focus on taking down the Megablaster Stormtroopers. However, a Stormtrooper takes aim from a long range with his electroscope, and takes down an ADVENT Trooper. This is immediately responded by the Shieldbearer pounding the earth once again, giving the ADVENT soldiers energy shields. However, a Flametrooper popped out of a building an tries to burn the ADVENT soldiers down. The flame managed to engulf an ADVENT Trooper and the officer, plus the Shieldbearer, but only the Trooper died. The Shieldbearer immediately pushes the Flametrooper back without flinching due to his shield, and brutally shots him, resulting in the Flametroopers' arm to break, and later on, his head to be dislocated, killing him. (First Order) x9 (ADVENT) x8 The ADVENT Officer's burning would later be extinguished, with minor damage due to the energy shield. The ADVENT Officer then commands his entire unit to move on a new cover area, now on top of a building. The remaining Shieldbearer, with 3 ADVENT Troopers take the rooftops, and goes to take down the rooftop Megablaster Stormtrooper. When the Shieldbearer and his comrades get into the shooting range to kill the Megablaster Trooper, the Megablaster Trooper immediately gets up and pulls out his F-11D Blaster Rifle, trying to shoot the Shieldbearer. However, the four ADVENT soldiers opened fire, and leaves the Megablaster Stormtrooper nothing but a bloody mass of shredded flesh, with some of the armor parts intact and protected. (First Order) x8 (ADVENT) x8 Although one Megablaster Trooper's down, another one is still down, in a building. The remaining Megablaster Trooper goes out, with his big blaster in hand, and attempts to kill the ADVENT Troopers above. He immediately unleashed a barrage of blaster bolts, and managed to take down two ADVENT Troopers and damage the Shieldbearer's armor. However, the Shieldbearer's not alone. The last ADVENT Officer flanks the Megablaster Trooper quickly, giving him no time to react. And by the time he saw the officer, he's seeing red. The officer blasted his head, in a relatively close range, killing him. (First Order) x7 (ADVENT) x6 "This is getting ugly, people! Push them back!" The last RIot Control Stormtrooper boosts the morale of his fellow Stormtroopers to fight back. Only he and the other 6 normal Stormtroopers remain. The Stormtroopers now relocated themselves to a questionably dangerous cover, behind several cars that can actually explode if they are fired upon with both sides' weapons. After they relocated, a Stormtrooper takes out of cover and tries to blast an ADVENT Trooper with his blaster rifle. Unluckily, it only had a capacity of 500 shots, and it's out of ammo now. Quickly, the Stormtrooper switches to his SE-44C Blaster Rifle, and shoots an ADVENT Trooper. Unluckily, the ADVENT Trooper shoots first at his cover, which is a car, and hits its engine, blowing it up, and killing the Stormtrooper. Luckily, a second before his death, the Stormtrooper managed to shoot the ADVENT Trooper... but it ''missed. (First Order) FIle:Red.png x6 (ADVENT) x6 The remaining Stormtroopers rallied, and opened fire at the same time to the ADVENT Troopers, filling the entire battlefield with the sounds of blaster rifles firing. The ADVENT Troopers did the same thing, and accelerated projectiles are exchanged with blaster bolts in this battle. Neither sides are able to hit each other, until two ADVENT Trooper threw two grenades at them. Fortunately, a Stormtrooper reacts quick enough to catch the grenade and throw it back to the remaining ADVENT forces. Unfortunately, the second grenade hits nearly the entire Stormtrooper remnants, killing much of them, as well as most of the ADVENT forces. (First Order) (ADVENT) FIle:Yellow.png After the two grenades' explosion, smoke begins to cover the battlefield, and it begins to clear out some minutes later. Out of the smoke, comes the last ADVENT Stun Lancer, who managed to survive the entire fight. He looks around the destruction around the battlefield. Bucharest is now completely ruined due to ADVENT's fight with an enemy who gives them the true meaning of "ENEMY UNKNOWN". Seeing that the coast is clear, the ADVENT Stun Lancer tries to escape the battlefield, but then he hears one shout... "TRAITOR!" The Stun Lancer turns back, and sees the last Riot Control Stormtrooper. The Riot Control Stormtrooper, who is none other than TR-8R throws away his shield and blaster rifle, and pulls out his Z-6 Riot Control Baton. Apparently, he's enraged that his comrades are gone. However, even if he may die after battling the Stun Lancer, his loyalty to the First Order has granted him the opportunity to die in a glorious battle, for Kylo Ren. The Stormtrooper might've looked like he got no expressions, but the death of his comrades motivated him to give this "freak" a lesson. The Stun Lancer also shows no expressions, but silently, he feels that even if his entire teammates died, ADVENT and the aliens will still last. No one will ever break or take Earth from the aliens' grasp. And silently, the Stun Lancer is "happy". He throws away his magnetic rifle, and pulls out his exceptionally long Shock Lance. The two warriors then circle each other, trying to get an opportunity to strike. Silence lasted for several seconds, until the fanatical and reckless nature of the Stun Lancer launched him straight to the Riot Control Stormtrooper. The Stun Lancer tried to deliver an overhead attack with his Lance, but the Stormtrooper blocks it with his Riot Control Baton. Taking opportunity, the Stormtrooper delivers a knee attack to the Stun Lancer's stomache, stumbling him back. Afterewards, the Stormtrooper smacked his head with his baton, shocking him However, the Stun Lancer quickly recovers, and rushes to the Stormtrooper at alarming speeds. He leaps, and "slashes" the Stormtrooper. Luckily, the Stormtrooper evades and delivers a kick to the chest. However, the Stun Lancer still won't back down and sweeps him with his Shock Lance. As he's down on the ground, the Stun Lancer tried to finish him by shocking him long enough to kill him. However, the Stormtrooper instead retaliated by shocking the Stun Lancer's testicles. This greatly harms him, stumbling him back. However, the hybrid physiology of the Stun Lancer allows him to get back normally quickly. After getting up, the Stormtrooper then pulls out his mask, showing extensive battle wounds, surprisingly, most of them are from the current battle. "You... will not defeat the First Order, you filthy beast!" Straight after saying that, the Stormtrooper quickly shoved his Riot Control Baton to the Stun Lancer's mouth, shocking him greatly while also damaging him moderately. The Stun Lancer retaliated by smashing his Shock Lance hard ''to the Stormtrooper's stomache. But with his willpower, the Stormtrooper holds his position. And after 40 seconds, the Stormtrooper violently does an uppercut motion with his Z-6 Riot Control Baton, knocking the Stun Lancer back while also removing his helmet, revealing the hideous alien-human-hybrid appearance. And straight after that, the Riot Control Stormtrooper takes a nearby blaster rifle from a dead comrade, and fires it at the distracted Stun Lancer's hideous face, killing him, thus ending the battle between the Stormtroopers and ADVENT soldiers. The Riot Control Stormtrooper then yells, "FOR THE FIRST ORDER!" The Stormtrooper's dedication, will, and strength managed to lead the First Order to victory in this day. However, he fell, and suffered a lot of pain due to his wounds after his fight with the Stun Lancer. The Stormtrooper can't truly think of anything other than trying to call for evacuation/extraction, but he has nearly no strength to do it. The Stormtrooper begins to black out... until the same AAL that dropped the entire 20 Stormtroopers returned, and the mounted-gun Stormtrooper takes the wounded Riot Control Stormtrooper to the AAL. Mid-way through getting him to the AAL, the mounted-gun Stormtrooper said, "You've done a great job for the First Order. General Hux would be very proud of you." After saying that, the Stormtrooper puts the Riot Control Stormtrooper to the ship, laid down on the floor, while he gets medical attention from yet another Stormtrooper in the AAL. And a minute later, the AAL goes back to Kylo Ren's Maxima-A Class Cruiser, and reported to him about what truly happened there, straight after he gets medical attention. And after reporting to him, Kylo Ren commanded General Hux to get the ship back to the Finalizer. And then, they returned to the place where they belonged... ''In a galaxy, far, far, away.... WINNER: THE FIRST ORDER Epilogue Bucharest 5.00 AM The victory of the First Order, the "unknown enemy" over a handful of ADVENT soldiers surprised both the alien invaders, and their mortal enemy, the XCOM. And of course, it attracted the atention of many. Even XCOM themselves are interested in the white-armored soldiers, descending from the skies and indirectly helping XCOM against ADVENT and the aliens. However, none of these parties would know what the First Order'll do later on. But then, John Bradford himself puts his mind into this case. Some times after the battle is done, XCOM's Skyranger descended to the ruined area of Bucharest. It's supposed to be a peaceful morning, but the First Order's "intervention" made it like another war-zone. A squad of XCOM soldiers are sent to recover some bodies of the First Order Stormtroopers, for XCOM, so they can research it. And they're sent by the Commander's order himself. As the Skylander touches down, 6 XCOM soldiers are deployed. Immediately, as they're deployed, they see the result of the near-cataclysmic battle of the two groups. The squad leader, who is a ranger-class soldier, sees one of the Stormtrooopers' deceased body. "Oh God. I have never felt that we'll get some sort of help." The squad leader speaks to himself, but in doubt. The squad leader pokes the body with the barrel of his shotgun, and commands his fellow soldiers to come to his location. "This one looks very... human." A specialist-class soldier said. "Well, all these white-armored guys are pretty human. Save for the Shieldbearer..." A grenadier-class soldier replied. "Look at his gun. It looks kind of simple, but... looking from the ADVENT soldiers' armor damage, they seem to be powerful. How about we try it?" A sharpshooter-class soldier said, with curiosity in her eyes. "Well, we don't want to attract any more attention, so..." Before the squad leader can finish his sentences, something surprising happens. The "dead" Stormtrooper, suddenly gasps, trying to breathe some air into his body, and it shocks the entire XCOM squad. The "dead" Stormtrooper, seemingly in panic, breathes fastly, while the XCOM soldiers backed away and aimed their guns at the Stormtrooper. "Oh my.... where... when.... oh, I thought I was dead..." The Stormtrooper muttered to himself. However, he does not notice the XCOM soldiers, until the squad leader speaks up. "Hey, we're happy that you're... back to life here. But then, I think you have some questions to answer." The squad leader said, while signaling his fellow soldiers to stand their weapons down. "Who are you?" "That's the exact same question we're about to ask." The sharpshooter replied. "This was supposed to be a scouting mission... a lot of us died... for a task by Kylo Ren." The Stormtrooper replied with anxiety, while still trying to get a grip on reality. He's not dead after all, only paralyzed, and that makes him immobile. But, the Stormtrooper mentions a name that attracts the entire squad's attention. "Kylo what?" The specialist soldier said. "Kylo Ren. He's our superior from the First Order. Me, and my fellow Stormtroopers pledge him full loyalty. And all of this happens because we all are loyal to the First Order. We don't care if we die, all of this is for the First Order." The Stormtrooper now replies with a little bit of emotion and rage added. "Ho, holy crap, hold on. The First Order? Kylo Ren? What the hell are these things?" The squad leader asked. "I thought everyone across the galaxy knows Ren, and the First Order. The First Order, will triumph over the forces of light... the New Republic will be no more, and entire worlds will now that the First Order will be a force to be reckoned with. And we are trying to prove it... by taking this planet." The Stormtrooper now says it with a tone of hostility. "Invading.... Earth? Earth has already been under control of another faction you... humanoid. And..." Before the specialist soldier replies, the Stormtrooper, in a fit of rage, opens up his helmet, shocking the entire soldiers. He may have come from outer space, but his face is completely human. "Humanoid? I AM A HUMAN! Non-humans are nothing but a junk in the galaxy. An anomaly, an unwanted cause! No matter, if this world is a human world or non-human world... the First Order will take over them." The Stormtrooper now says it with a full tone of hostility, which alerts the entire soldiers. The squad leader signals them to get their guns trained on him. "We don't know if this is about the First Order, Kylo Ren, the New Republic, or something. But then, you have a lot to explain back in the Avenger." The squad leader says, with vigilance. The Stormtrooper, stares at the squad leader, with a moment of silence for 3 seconds. Then, he sees a blaster pistol near his fallen comrade, and secretly reaches for it. The specialist soldier actually sees this, and warns the squad leader that he's trying to retaliate. However, the Stormtrooper's reaction is different. When the squad prepares to shoot/incapacitate him, the Stormtrooper aims the blaster pistol to his head. And says, "Over my dead body." and in a split second, the Stormtrooper gets a considerably moderate hole on his head, stripping his life off. "Holy sh*t. He's... dead. (On Comm) Central, this is Gatebreaker-1, one of the subjects is still alive, but committed suicide. He's speaking about..." Before the squad leader can speak to John Bradford himself on comm, Central interrupted. "Bring his corpse to the Avenger, we'll examine him later." Bradford commands the soldiers to do so, and the grenadier soldier bears up the corpse of the loyal Stormtrooper, bringing him to the Skyranger, that at the same time, comes to extract them. Unknown to them, an unknown force watches over the squad's actions with the Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper's armor has a hidden camera, and from a galaxy, far, far, away, the figure watches it. And it is no other than Kylo Ren himself. The Finalizer, First Order Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Although he managed to see some images, the camera would later malfunction and turn off. But Kylo still thinks that he still has enough intel on the enemies. The truly last Stormtrooper, who is a Riot Control Trooper, managed to give Kylo Ren details on the enemy, but not on the "other soldiers", with green clothes and armors. As the camera malfunctions, Kylo Ren turns off the computer where he sees the images. And behind him, Captain Phasma and General Hux stand in vigilance and awe. The Knight of Ren turns to see them. "The troopers in green, what are they?" Ren asked Hux and Phasma. "Judging from their clothes, it seems like that they're an entirely different group from the soldiers our troops fought a few hours ago. The green soldiers, however, are purely human. The other ones the troops fought, are... a little bit non-human. I can assume that they're hybrids." Hux stated with confidence, and doubt. "That may mean that the planet is currently suffering a.... civil war." Phasma stated her opinion. "Or maybe... they're the rebels of that planet. The soldiers that our troops fought last time were the ruling faction that time. I can see it, from their equipment." Kylo Ren replied while looking at Phasma. "That means we can use this as an advantage. The planet's defenses will only be focused on the 'rebels', while we dominate the planet." Phasma says to Ren with a thick British accent a tone of challenge. "But then, we should know, that if the troops we fought are in fact, not truly humans... there must be another force there that turns them into non-humans. General, prepare 10 battalions of Stormtrooper, and 3 Star Destroyers. We still won't take the planet truly this time. But we will warn them all, that we, the First Order... are coming." Expert's Opinion The experts believe that the First Order won because of their superior weaponry, consisting of plasma-firing blaster rifles that rendered the ADVENT's much-lesser-tech weapons obsolete. Not just that, the First Order's units are much more efficient in terms of training and armor compared to the ADVENT's soldiers, allowing them to get the path of victory in this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Combine Overwatch (by Necron Jesus) Battle TBW Expert's Opinion The experts believed that ADVENT's alien units would pack more of a punch,which would be enough to bring down the combine,thanks to their Psionic potential and greater firepower. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Dictators